Lettre à un souvenir
by Ink Mayfly
Summary: Elle écrit. Elle ne sait plus faire que cela. Alors elle écrit. Elle lui écrit. Parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour oublier...


_Cher Toi,_

_J'aimerais te dire que j'ai voulu t'écrire avant, mais ce serait un mensonge. Cette lettre, c'est comme si j'acceptais que tu sois parti, tu sais. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Sauf que je ne pourrai jamais accepter ton départ._

_L'Université, c'est très différent du lycée. J'ai séché une journée entière de cours, le mois dernier. Mais personne ne m'a rien dit. Et je l'ai presque regretté, d'avoir séché. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que lorsque nous le faisions ensemble, et personne ne m'a pourchassée dans tout le bâtiment pour me coller le lendemain. Cest d'un ennui!_

_C'est déjà l'automne. Les érables se sont déjà enflammés de leurs couleurs saisonnières, et personne ne va plus se baigner au lac. Il fait bon, pourtant, mais l'eau est froide, et la majorité des habitants n'ont plus le temps de saccorder ces petits plaisirs. Ne prennent pas le temps de se les accorder._

_Je n'ai revu aucun de nos amis, depuis la rentrée, exceptés Hinata et Naruto, mais c'est parce qu'Hinata est dans la même section que moi. Et comme elle a emménagé avec Naruto, je le vois souvent._

_Il n'a pas vraiment changé, lui. Tant mieux. Je crois que Naruto est l'une de ses personnes que le temps ne change pas. Peut-être un peu plus sérieux, mais il a toujours su l'être lorsquil le faut, alors..._

_Je parle, je parle, mais je tourne autour du pot. Ca ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, je m'étais vraiment décidée à aller droit au but._

_Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore. J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire! Même si je sais pertinemment que tu n'en auras rien à faire, comme d'habitude._

_Tenten et Neji sont fiancés. Hinata est, évidemment, restée en contact avec son cousin, même s'ils ont partis à l'autre bout du monde!_

_Ino est enceinte. Ils n'auront pas perdu de temps, Kiba et elle! Elle m'a appelée en hurlant comme une hystérique hier soir pour me demander si j'acceptais d'être la marraine de sa future petite fille. Ils vont l'appeler Eiko. Cest joli, non?_

_Le maire a donné lautorisation à un promoteur immobilier de détruire le vieux manoir. Ils vont construire de belles maisons modernes, toutes neuves et toutes pareilles, à la place. Ce sera laid, mais beaucoup de monde voudra y habiter. Il n'y aura pas un bruit, ce sera un quartier résidentiel bien tranquille, avec de parfaites petites familles. Et les gosses n'organiseront plus la soirée dHalloween dans le vieux manoir._

_Mes parents ont divorcé. Enfin! De toute façon, cest mieux ainsi. Ca faisait trois ans que mon père trompait ma mère, et qu'ils sengueulaient tous les jours. Je suis contente d'être majeure. J'aurais été obligée de suivre mon père, qui déménage à Suna, sinon, j'en suis sûre! Alors que là, je vais pouvoir m'installer dans un petit appartement pas loin de celui de Naruto et Hinata, et juste en face du parc._

_Je viens de relire ma lettre. C'est affreux! Qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde! Et le pire, c'est que je parle de tout et de rien! Mais bon, au moins quelque chose qui ne change pas._

_Je suis allée m'asseoir devant le lycée, la semaine dernière, après mes cours. Ils n'ont pas changé les uniformes. Evidemment, comme chaque année, les groupes sont déjà formés! Les "poufs" sont sans doute les plus rapides à se réunir. Bizarrement, leurs jupes sont beaucoup plus courtes que ce que l'uniforme exige. Mais personne ne leur dira rien. Ca ne change pas, et pourtant, ça change tout. Je ne les connais pas, ces filles là. Ca change tout._

_J'ai trouvé un petit boulot, le soir, après les cours. Je travaille au café en face de l'école primaire. C'est moche, ça pue le tabac et le café, c'est bruyant et sale. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, quand on y allait tous ensemble, collégiens naïfs et insouciants._

_En même temps, je n'ai pas VRAIMENT besoin de ce travail. Ce nest pas comme si ma mère n'était pas millionnaire._

_Je me rends compte que cette lettre, je l'écris à un souvenir. Au souvenir de ce que tu as été pour moi. Je me rends compte que je dérive. Je dérive, je dérive. Vers d'autres souvenirs pour ne pas penser au tien, alors que c'est le seul auquel je veux m'accrocher._

_Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je sais que ce n'est pas en vivant dans le passé que je vivrai vraiment, et ce'st parce que j'en suis consciente que j'ai décidé de t'écrire cette lettre. Même si tu ne la liras jamais, même si je n'ai aucune adresse où l'envoyer. J'ai suffisamment pleuré ton départ._

_Il pleut, aujourdhui. Les gouttes d'eau sont chaudes, mais les habitants se sont tout de même terrés chez eux. Au fond, ça m'arrange: je dois avoir l'air vraiment dérangée, là, assise devant le lycée, à écrire, sous un parapluie entièrement noir._

_Quand je repense à toutes ces après-midi que nous avons passés ensemble, avec tout le groupe ou juste toi et moi...Ta meilleure amie. Oh oui, j'étais heureuse d'avoir su obtenir ce titre. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé être plus que cela! Je ne disais rien, je tenais trop à ce lien si fragile qui nous unissait. Comme si te dire ce que je ressentais aurait pu le briser. C'aurait sûrement été le cas, mais maintenant, je ne saurai jamais._

_Madame Yoshida a pris sa retraite. Cest sa fille qui tient désormais la confiserie du centre. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ce quils vendaient, mais moi, j'en raffole!_

_Je n'ai plus goûté à un seul de leurs bonbons depuis quatre mois._

_Je m'écarte à nouveau du sujet. Je me suis dit que, si je t'avouais tout, tout ce que j'ai aimé, tout ce qui m'a blessé, je serais débarrassé de cette sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose._

_J'aimais que tu me serres dans tes bras quand je me disputais avec une de mes amies. J'aimais que tu m'attendes devant chez moi tous les matins pour aller au lycée. J'aimais que tu te moques de moi et de ma chevelure "aussi rose que les cochonneries" dont tu te gaves , comme tu disais. J'aimais que lon sasseye sur le banc, dans le parc, et que tu me tendes un écouteur de ton I-pod. J'aimais ton sourire quand Naruto racontait une nouvelle idiotie. J'aimais que tu marches à côté de moi sans parler, les mains dans les poches, que tu me pousses dans l'eau, au parc, que tu partes sans m'attendre à la sortie du lycée, et que tu te retournes vers moi quelques mètres plus loin. Je pourrais continuer des heures, mais ça ne servirait à rien. De toute manière, moi, je sais parfaitement ce que j'aimais de toi._

_La seule chose que j'ai haïe, c'est sans doute ton regard la première fois que tu as accepté de sortir avec une fille. Kin. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est l'ensemble de tes petites amies que je détestais, aussi. Les regards supérieurs qu'elles me lançaient. Les regards étranges que, toi, tu m'adressais, quand tu m'annonçais que tu avais une nouvelle copine._

_Le jour où tu n'es pas venu en cours parce que tu étais occupé avec Tayuya. Je savais, même si je n'ai rien dit. Les joues rouges de Tayuya m''ont suffi. Le fait que vous ayez rompu le lendemain. Que tu aies fui mon regard pendant plusieurs jours._

_Non, sans conteste, ce que je déteste le plus, c'est d'avoir toujours été incapable de t'en vouloir plus de quelques minutes._

_J''ai aimé chaque jour passé avec toi, chaque jour où j'ai croisé ton regard. Sauf ce fameux jour..._

_Je ne sais même plus si tes yeux ont rencontré les miens, ce jour-là. Je ne sais plus si je t'ai souri, je ne sais plus si j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne comme d'habitude, je ne sais plus si tu m'as adressé le moindre mot._

_Je sais juste que jamais je ne pardonnerai à cet homme. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai oublier l'odeur du sang, le bruit des freins, le regard de cet homme, son parfum tellement alcoolisé, la sensation que tout disparaît, que le temps ralentit, que jamais, jamais, rien ne sera comme avant. La sirène de la police, les lumières trop brillantes des gyrophares, les questions sans réponse, le silence. Le silence. Avec encore l'odeur du sang. Et savoir que c'était le tien. Savoir surtout que tu ne prendrais plus ma main pour traverser cette rue. Que, cette fois, tu n'essuierais pas mes larmes. Et la pluie qui effaçait tout. Enfin._

_Je t'aime, Sasuke. Même si tu ne l'as jamais su, que tu ne le sauras jamais._

_Laisse-moi continuer ma vie. Parce que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Quoi que je fasse, ce sera avec le regret de ne pas le faire avec toi. Alors laisse-moi vivre ce quil me reste._

_Pour toujours, tu te souviens?_

_~Sakura~_

La jeune fille cacheta lenveloppe, la glissa dans son sac, rangea son stylo. Essuya une perle deau sur sa joue avant de fermer son parapluie, le visage vers le ciel. Qui reconnaîtrait ses larmes, à présent? Elle ne pleurait pas, de toute façon. Non. Le ciel pleurait, pas elle.


End file.
